


Graduation Present

by altilis



Series: Kinky Vulcan Liaisons [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's fresh out of the Academy, but he still needs what T'Pring can give him. She obliges, if only to watch him one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Present

She wanted to give him something to remember on his cadet cruise, when he would be surrounded by the cold black of space and half-wit humans. At the very least he should remember the wait: T'Pring told him to wait at the hotel, and let him sit for hours until her own classes were done.  
   
When T'Pring walked through the door, she saw him lying on his stomach on the soft bed, still but breathing. He didn't open his eyes until she was almost to the side of the bed. "No," she said as he moved to push himself up, "stay there."  
   
Spock lowered himself back down, but he watched her openly as she sat and emptied out her bag beside him. T'Pring placed a pair of gloves and a small bottle of oil on the sheets, letting Spock's gaze linger on the objects before she withdrew another thing from the bag. Spock's eyes widened.  
   
The dildo wasn't any longer than her hand, deep green and thick. His gaze lingered more on the strap she held. He didn't ask a question, but his curiosity was evident enough. "A surprise?" she asked. "But you have seen a _sutor-lok_ before. Why so frightened?"  
   
"I'm not frightened," Spock said quickly, his eyes never leaving the accessory as she set it down next to the gloves and the oil. "While I have seen it before, I have yet to experience it, and that fact is more pertinent here."  
   
T'Pring set her bag down on the floor and crawled up onto the bed, sitting on her heels right next to his leg. Her hand brushed the back of his thigh. "Do you expect it to hurt?"  
   
Spock didn't answer her. Of course he expected it to hurt, otherwise he wouldn't be here, or he would have told her to put it away. Her hand came down to his knee and then moved up again, letting him get acclimated to her touch.  
   
"I will prepare you with the oil, first, so you can return home on your own power—later, when I've exhausted you," she added when Spock was about to speak; he closed his mouth. "Then I will wear this _sutor-lok_ and fuck you until you ask me to stop," she paused, her hand curved over his buttock. "And then I will keep fucking you, until I wish to stop."  
   
She watched Spock squeeze his eyes shut and turn his face into the soft white pillow, and she wondered how hard he felt, his cock trapped between his body and the bedsheets, whether it was leaking at the tip, eager for her touch.  
   
Leaning forward and balancing on one hand, she dragged the other up Spock's spine, feeling the breath he drew and held until she sank her nails into his neck. "After you are spent and limp, I will show you my gloves." Her lips touched his shoulder, the lightest of kisses. "They will contract your muscles until you scream and light your nerves until you're unable to beg. I might release you soon after that."  
   
Her hand moved from his neck to his ear, and then to his temple, feeling the little rush of the proto-bond as the connection was made. "Would you want that, Spock?"  
   
He didn't nod nor speak, only breathed, but she could feel his plead through their contact alone: a desperate _please_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/41837.html).


End file.
